ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Coffee
"Coffee: the finest organic suspension ever devised. It's got me through the worst of the last three years. I beat the Borg with it." : - Kathryn Janeway ( ) Coffee was an Earth beverage, produced from the bean-like seeds of the several types of coffee plant. There were also a number of comparable beverages from other planets that were also considered to be "coffee". Basic Earth coffee was generally served hot and was a deep brown in color, though it could be modified in countless ways – served frozen or cold, with cream, sugar, or any number of flavorings. It was usually high in the stimulant caffeine, and was used by many for these properties, especially in the morning. History The alien trader D'Marr, who was introduced to coffee in 2151, thought it to be "excellent". Upon learning this, Jonathan Archer, who was bartering with D'Marr, offered to have Chef wrap him up 10 kilograms of coffee in exchange for the location of a shipwreck. ( ) Jonathan Archer ordered coffee with cream from the drink dispenser in the mess hall while waiting to find Arctic One, which had been assimilated by the Borg. ( ) When Lieutenant Talas was assigned to assist Malcolm Reed with repairs to , she found him drinking coffee in the mess hall. ( ) When helmsman Lee Kelso visited Gary Mitchell in the sickbay of the in 2265, Kelso did so during a coffee break. ( ) Some junior officers aboard the USS Enterprise had a low opinion of the ship's coffee in 2267. When Charlene Masters offered coffee to her colleague, he joked, "Is that an order, lieutenant?" Yeoman Rand's brew, phaser-heated when the galley lost power, was more welcome on the bridge in a time of crisis. ( ) When Hikaru Sulu and his landing party were stranded on the freezing surface of planet Alfa 177, he asked that the Enterprise lower down a pot of hot coffee on a long rope. ( ) The Scalosian Deela delivered an agent in a cup of coffee that accelerated James T. Kirk into the Scalosian time frame. ( ) Some believed coffee was capable of curing drunkenness or a hangover, as Dr. Leonard McCoy indicated in 2293; following an unsettling dinner with Klingon chancellor Gorkon on the in that year, McCoy planned to find himself a pot of black coffee. ( ) In 2368, Cadet Wesley Crusher invited Robin Lefler over to his quarters for a cup of coffee; she joined him for dinner instead. ( ) While Jean-Luc Picard was most known for being fond of Earl Grey tea, his preferred breakfast menu, often shared with Beverly Crusher, was coffee and a croissant. ( ) In 2369, after Commander Benjamin Sisko ordered coffee from a replicator on ops, he yelled at Chief Miles O'Brien, having thought that the chief had repaired the replicator. Later, O'Brien ordered a "Hot coffee, black, double sweet," and was surprised about the good coffee. ( ) While discussing the crew evaluation in 2370 in Ten Forward, a tired Commander Riker ordered two coffees from Ben, a waiter, for himself and Counselor Troi. ( ) Miles O'Brien preferred a Jamaican coffee blend, double strong, double sweet. ( ) Keiko O'Brien believed he never drank coffee in the afternoon; this formed the basis for Miles' and Julian Bashir's rescue from T'Lani III, only after which did Miles tell his wife that he drank coffee in the afternoon all the time. ( ) In 2372, Constable Odo had a conversation with Garak in the replimat, explaining how he could simulate sharing the dining experience with others (despite not needing food) by "creating" food with his own body and reabsorbing it through a mimicking of eating or drinking, reproducing more if need be. In demonstration, he morphed part of his body into a cup of coffee. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Julian Bashir joked that Jadzia Dax was addicted to coffee. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway was well-known for her addiction to black coffee (with no milk or cream). She consistently had a cup first thing in the morning, sometimes in lieu of breakfast ( ), and often refused to start the day without it. She once attempted to give it up, without success. ( ) She also occasionally enjoyed what appeared to be espresso. ( ) However, in an alternate future, Admiral Janeway gave it up in her post- career in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Her first officer, Commander Chakotay, was also known to enjoy coffee on occasion. ( ) Types of coffee * Irish coffee * Raktajino (Klingon) * Vulcan mocha (Vulcan) * "Even better than coffee substitute" (Neelix's invention) Iced coffee Iced coffee was essentially cooled coffee served on ice. A Klingon variety, called Raktajino proved a very popular refreshment aboard Deep Space 9. Geordi La Forge enjoyed an iced coffee while investigating the presumed death of Aquiel Uhnari during the year 2369. ( ) Blends of coffee * Firenut * Landras blend * Paris Delight * Paksor Appendices See also *coffeemaker *coffee shop Additional References * * ** ** ** Background information *A deleted scene from revealed that Beverly Crusher was fond of a type of coffee known as a Macchiato. *In a deleted scene from , Ensign Stefan DeSeve tried to request coffee from a replicator but could only remember the name for it as Vorcha'ak. *According to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine collector and archivist Penny Juday, the specific mugs used on Deep Space Nine for coffee and raktajino were fabricated by a local fabricator and the art department used specific colors on the series. The red/burgundy ones were used at Quark's Bar, the green ones in Ops, and the light blue ones in the replimat. ("Secrets of Quark's Bar", DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) External links * * de:Kaffee ja:コーヒー nl:Koffie Category:Earth beverages Category:Beverages